


There is no beat, no melody

by galaxyhosh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Major character death - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Protect tommy, Sad Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Unstable wilbur, Verbal Abuse, ignored child, just mentions of injury, not THAT descriptive tho, philza is kind of a shit dad, protect wilbur, psychological abuse, sbi, tommy techno and wilbur having a good relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyhosh/pseuds/galaxyhosh
Summary: “All things must come to an end, but by doing so, I needed to sacrifice myself.”In which Wilbur was the typical ignored middle child, sure he had Tommy and Techno to keep him going on but after the countless amounts of traumatic events that Phil imposed on the boy, he had enough. Now it was time for the final goodbye (or fuck you).
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	There is no beat, no melody

**Author's Note:**

> first piece of work (or in this fandom)! it isn’t edited but hey im hoping that you enjoy it! the tags sound pretty bad but they aren’t really since my work isn’t enough to make people cry? or at least i hope so?

“You know what, fuck you Phil.” Wilbur spat out, before sliding to the ground in defeat, sobbing out, body shaking as tears escaped from him with no signs of stopping.

Phil stood at a safe distance from Wilbur, making sure to not go any closer in case if it sets off a bomb (and literally too). He quietly asked, “is this necessary, what did I do.”

Wilbur looked up, eyes mixed with an emotion between rage and apathy. “So many things Phil. Fuck you, I know I’m the middle child, I know I’m not as masculine as Tommy and Techno, I know I’m more artsy and closed in, but can’t you see I’m always trying my best to make you proud?” But to no avail, Phil still stands there with a dumbfounded face.

Wilbur sighed. “Two years ago, on my graduation day.”  
“You attended Techno’s arena fight for the sixth week in a row, neglecting ME for someone you already watched fifty times spar in a fight.”

_Wilbur stood at the mirror, fixing his hair and adjusting his glasses, making sure he was looking absolutely prim and proper for his graduation day. He was about to put on his tie before his dad walked into the room, “hey dad!” He acknowledged with a large beam on his face._

_Phil shifted from foot to foot, “hey Will, you look good.” Wilbur beamed back, not knowing what was to come._

_“Apologies son, but I have to go attend another arena battle of Techno’s.”_

_Wilbur’s grin immediately dropped, replaced by a look of disbelief paired with furrowed brows. “You’re fucking kidding me.”_

_Phil didn’t even try to comment on the vulgar use of language, he fully expected this from his expressive middle child, but before he could even utter another word, he was immediately cut off by Wilbur, who was already beginning to pack his bag frantically._

_“Jesus dad! You never take any time off for ME. It’s always “Techno this” or “Tommy that”. I don’t really want to seem selfish but at the end of the day I’m grateful, but when will you be reminded of the fact that I exist?!” Wilbur shouted, the first batch of tears streaming down his face._

_“Wilbur, it’s Techno’s fight, you know he likes seeing me in the crowd since it supports him.” Phil tried reasoning._

_“No, no, no! What about me, it’s my graduation for fuck’s sake and you’re off watching him again? It’s painful, dad.” The boy flung his backpack over his shoulder, pushing past Phil to rush out the door.”_

_“I’m walking to Karl’s house, I’ll just.. get to school that way.”_

“And another time, when Tommy got into a small fight and I stood up for him, you thought I was the one that caused him harm without even listening to my reasoning.”

_“DAD!” Wilbur shouted from the ground floor of the cozy abode of the sleepy bois. Tommy was clutching onto Wilbur’s arm, and while it pained Wilbur’s freshly made wounds, he wanted to give the support Tommy needed._

_A rush of footsteps could be heard and the long black cloak that the man often wore could be seen at the corner of Wilbur’s eyes as he grabbed a first aid kit from the shelf._

_“Holy shit, Wilbur, did you do this to him?” Phil stood at the doorway of the bathroom, looking straight at a bruise on Tommy’s arm._

_Wilbur slowly walked over to Tommy and gently lifted his arm to disinfect the wounds, ignoring the sharp sting of his own. “No Phil, wrong people came at the wrong time, I stood up for this child instead.” He rolled his eyes at how Phil kept pinning the blame on him every constant second._

_“Oh really? And don’t roll your eyes at me Wilbur Watson.”_

_“OH FUCK YOU DAD.” Wilbur shouted, making Tommy flinch, already foreseeing what was to happen as this was a common occurrence._

_“What the hell did you say to me.” Phil growled, taking a few step ahead and looking Wilbur in the eye, conveniently not addressing a large cut on the left of the taller’s cheek._

_Tommy couldn’t handle it, “dad, brother? Can we please just not quarrel?” He looked at the two, sighing while also being on the verge of tears._

_Phil walked over to the smaller boy, tone immediately changing to a softer one, “yes of course, and let me just clean up your wounds first.”_

_“You go take care of yourself.” Phil said, not even turning around to directly address his middle child._

_“Will do dad, it’s not like I do better with you around anyways.” He muttered the last part to himself before exiting the room, wanting to stomp up to his room yet also knowing that the sole of his feet would pain excruciatingly._

_Techno slowly came out of his room, hair extremely tangled and glasses skewed but still maintaining the serious demeanor. “Wilbur. What happened.”_

_The addressed person tiredly turned his head over, allowing the eldest to see the tired eye bags, the slumped shoulders and not to mention the copious injuries out for display._

_“Jesus Wilbur, you’re losing your HP.”_

_The sudden use of in-game language caused Wilbur to chuckle a bit, knowing his brother’s video gaming habits and how it slowly bled into his daily life. It was domestic. It felt family-like and he enjoyed the interactions._

_Techno laughed a bit too, happy that Wilbur could still find a little bit of joy. He then pulled the boy into his room by the sleeves and began to clean off the wounds. “Holy shit Wilbur, I don’t know what you did to get these wounds but man they look painful even to see.”_

_Wilbur shook his head, “nah, the older kids at Tommy’s school tired to jump him, they were like fucking violent, and yeah I had to defend the small gremlin.”_

_Techno smiled, “good on you. How’d dad take it?”_

_Wilbur looked away, hating the mention of his father. “It’s dumb. He thought I was the one to hurt Tommy, as if I could even bear to.”_

_“You didn’t tell him the truth?”_

_“Tried to, but it doesn’t matter.”_

_Techno was about to lightly reprimand the younger but a sliver of light appeared and the room lit up._

_Tommy poked his head in, a fresh bandaid on his forehead as he grinned. “Can I come in?”_

_Techno nodded and Wilbur smiled at the boy who walked cautiously into the room, before spotting Wilbur and opening his arms, charging towards him._

_Wilbur felt a pang of hurt as the impact shook him but the love was present in the hug, and he accepted it graciously._

_“I love dad, but he could be a bit of a moron.” Tommy spat out, before scooting to the other side of Wilbur._

_The other two chuckled. “Don’t say that Tommy, he’s still your dad.”_

_Tommy was about to protest but shook his head, “fine, but dad or not, he should’ve prioritized Wilbur over me, look at his wounds!”_

_Wilbur jokingly replied, “what, are you insulting my looks from the wound?”_

_Techno just sighed, shushing Tommy who was insistent on this topic, “we can talk about this later, for now let’s just get some rest, we can all just stay in this room tonight.”_

And now back to modern day.

Wilbur stands next to the button. “I could easily name many more events but Phil, thank you for the first ten years of my life, and for the rest, fuck you.”

Phil couldn’t even get mad, he didn’t have the right to. It was too late and he knew it, yet he could feel Wilbur’s pain, just eleven years too late was what it was.

He saw how Wilbur’s eyes went from glossy to hardened, losing all emotions as he pressed the button. Debris started raining, the rock wall exploding and the light from the outside world filling this secret cave that was no longer secret, naked and exposed, letting all the citizens see what has become of this broken man.

Wilbur smiled painfully, “I’m sorry dad.” Dad. The word hurt. “I’m sorry for being your least favorite child but hey at least you have no more of me to see anymore. I officially resign from being your child, thank you.”

Wilbur turned around, before taking a final step, he scanned the crowd to see Tommy, staring fearfully right into his soul. It was painful. He promised the child, his own brother that he would never caused harm to him, but yet here he does, scarring the poor young at heart child by traumatizing him with the memory of his brother committing suicide.

And he falls.

Techno walks out of his cozy cabin far away from the populated towns. He does his daily routine of checking the mailbox, usually it being empty due to taxes being nonexistent (anarchy pog), but today was different.

A letter lied there.

He brought it in and lit up the fireplace. Sinking into the couch, Techno identified the letter to be Wilbur’s, from the cursive signage to the wax seal.

Cautiously opening it, he took out a wonderfully written letter.

_Dear Techno,_

_When you read this, I must be gone. If you wander the streets of l’manburg, you won’t see my presence no more. Ask Tommy, it’s terrible but he will know what has happened to me._

_Take care of him please Techno. I know that night I told you I wouldn’t cause harm to him, but look at where we are now. Phil might’ve been terrible but I’m a fucking menace._

_And take care of yourself Techno, please I know you don’t do too well without my weekly visits but please, just keep on living, for me, for Tommy, even for Phil if you wish to._

_I’m running out of time, I’m running out of time but I know that one day, one day we’ll meet again, may it be above or in another life. We’re bonded by brotherly love and by spirit. I hope you win the dueling tournament like you’ve always wanted to._

**Go on for me.**

Signed,  
Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> whabam. well that was fun. i hope you liked it tho, now have a good day/night


End file.
